yami x nick
by atemlover07011
Summary: atem is sick and wont admit it what will happen


One day the atem was not feeling so well but thought that he was ok so he went to go outside but he needed to pass the guard mahod because he always knows when atem isn't feeling well so atem passed him and said I'm going outside to play with mana. so as he was walking outside mahod asked if he was feeling ok. Atem said 'yes 'whispering to himself I think so when he found mana she wanted to race him and he didn't want to make him head hurt more than it already does so he didn't run he walked until mahod came and saw his face all red so then he took atem back to the palace to rest but ATEM didn't want to because if he rests he won't get to go outside until he feels better and has his temperature taken until back to full heath. so mahod came back with the thermometer to take atems temperature and when it went off it said 105.6 so mahod said you have a very high fever so you are going to stay in bed atem was arguing but mahod that's not fair so I cant go out he started cring that's why I hate telling you guys about this atem you need to so that if its serous we can help you right away so never keep this stuff to your self so that when or if it happens we help atem was rubbing his eyes your tired no im not said atem. mahod layed him down saying sleep singing a son shame is looking out the doo close your eyes for iner state 9 10 11 make your way to heaven number next to reality by the time he finished just that atem was out cold so mahod tucked him in and went tell his father the pharaoh of ATEM BEING SICK SO HE CANT SNEAK OUT WHILE SICK. So atem woke up and saw that mahod was gone so he got up and walked around the place but then he said im bored about to walk outside mahod said where do you think your going. Atem said outside. Mahod said no because he is still sick and if he runs around it will get worse. So when atem went back to his room he saw a guy he didn't know the guy was from the wolf den and he grabbed atem. Atem started screaming. Mahod, Isis, seto, and the guards came to see and saw the guy holding atem. The wolf trib boy said that if they came close he would stab atem in the stomach so they didn't come near the pharaoh walked in and said steel put him down steel said no way my sons dead because of that day now its time you feel how I did. So he jumped out of the window and said if you can find him and he wants to go back with you then he will return to you but until then he is one of the wolf boys and as you should know there are no girls their so we have some boys as girls which means atem will be a girl and have to go out and date a boy so you better hurry up and find him here is a hint he will be in a dress but if your to late to where he kisses or has - with one of the other guys he one of us which only gives you about 2 days maybe 5 but you must hurry the other guy love to flirt with new ones so he might get scared and if you don't come he might think that you don't want him around. Pharaoh yelled out he is sick we will handle that byE .AS THE MAN AND ATEM WERE SORRONDED BY FLAMES ATEM CRIED OUT FOR MAHOD AND HIS DADDY SAYING HELP ME SAVE ME BUT THEY WERE GONE. SO THE PHARAOH SAID FIND THEM THEY WENT TO LOOK FOR HIS SON THEY SET OUT To look for the one who took atem as they sat their talking to the pharaoh they looked for 2 mouths and found a TOWN IT WAS THE TOWN THEY WERE LOOKINg FOR BUT IN ORDER TO GET IN THEY NEEDED THE PHARAOH. THEY WENT BACK TO THE PALACE TO TELL OF THE GOOD NEWS. THEY WERE SO HAPPY THEY FOUND THE PLACE IN ONLY 2 months. SO OFF THEY WENT happy as can be . when they got their atem was kissing another guy mana screamed out atem looked older then before but they were so weirded out by them kissing atem saw them watching, then ran away fearing his father. They ran after him saying stop running atem. He ran down the alley way and got traped in a corner still crying. He said go away but mahod went closer and closer he hugged atem we found you im so 3 happy that we found you they returned to the palace his father hugging and helping atem so was mahod and the other helpers. Atem you were really kissing him yes im sorry he helped me while I was there and he said go out with me and I said yes don't be mad. Do you like him in that way and don't lie because it wont work. Pharaoh said that he may continue dating nick for that was his name then he walked in and hugged atem saying we will be together forever. atem said that he loved nick more then anything they were walking and atem said look over….. Nick kissed him and said we will sleep together tonight atem blushed night came fast that night they played with each others body but most time was spent on atems body later they relized that atem was not feeling so well so mahad put a blanket on top of atem.


End file.
